No where to go but here
by Aristal Mortise
Summary: 5 years after the death of 4 of the leafe knights and the white pretear only Mannen, Shin, & Hajime remain to fight the new enemy that is already approaching. They're only chance is to find the new knights and or the new pretear, but who is it? OC Mannen


Three figures circled around a strange round object, a nostalgic feeling in the air, not something they wanted to have deja vu over.

The tallest figure had spiky white hair and he tilt his head down hiding his face. He dressed as though he were about to engage in some strange and foreign battle. He wore an almost military style light blue jacket, it's short sleeves hidden underneath ice-white, armored-shoulder pads. His pants were the same shade of frozen blue as the jacket and a pair of slightly-darker-blue boots peeked out from their ends. A white cape hung limply, pinned to his shoulder pads by two round, silver discs. A silver bracelet

that seemed as though he were unable to remove, wrapped around his wrist, over the armor-like, white and blue braces. At the top of the right brace a dazzling, ice-blue stone shone like light bouncing off the first snow off winter.

The figure to his right seemed as though he'd be the first's second in the strange war. He had short orange hair, two longer pieces in the front separated from the rest as bangs. Near the end of one of these pieces was a small silver band matching the bracelet on the first's wrist. He, unlike his predecessor, did not hide his face. He had bright, child-like, teal eyes that were filled with concern and anger. He wore a soft blue tunic with darker blue leggings underneath. Gold braces glistened on his wrists and upper arms. Red boots covered his feet, matching the gold and red chest plate that protected him from a frontal attack. Imbedded the chest plate was a bright blue stone that seemed to ripple like water itself.

The last figure was knelt over, inspecting the strange round object that had brought them here in the first place closely. His long, blonde hair flitted down in front of his face as he grabbed at the pendant around his neck the elegant but plain and masculine pendant was no more than a large, rounded, orange stone imbedded in gold and hooked onto a gold chain. A green cape fell down from his shoulder and rippled where it lay on the ground. The color of the cape encircled and raised off his shoulders, designs of leaves blending it into the rest of his clothes. He, alike the red headed boy, wore a tunic; it drifted down to his feet , it was loose and baggy, the only thing that kept it from looking like a night gown was a dark green, rope-like belt tied around his waist. Where the belt tied a small length of it hung down, at the end of which was a green stone like a dense forest on a spring day.

"I had hoped we'd seen the last of these things."

"As long as there is living things I believe they'll keep coming back."

"Then we'll just have to keep fighting them."

"Mannen-chan…"

"Mannen, what if one makes root? We need the Pretear!"

"No. We don't we just have to keep them at bay."

"With only three knights? Mannen-chan, you're beginning to sound like Hayate-chan did before we met…"

"Shut up!! Don't say anymore! We're fine, I'm not going to go find anyone again just so another innocent person can die for no reason!"

"Mannen-chan! If we don't find the Pretear these things will win! If that happens then their deaths really will have been for nothing. I know you miss them, we all do."

"Shut up. I'm… I… I'm leaving. Shin-chan, you can take care of that demon larva, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mannen, you don't have to find her…cause I'll do it all on my own!"

The boy in white, Mannen, disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

Mannen lay on the roof of the apartment he, Shin and Hajime rented together. Thoughts of the past racing through his head like a fast-paced movie as they usually did.

A twelve-year-old Mannen sat at a table placed outside of a restaurant, Shin on his right, Hajime to his left an older boy with white hair sitting across the way from him.

"Hey, where do you think Hayate and Himeno are, I mean they're the one's who called us all here."

"Hey, here they come!"

Mannen jumped out of his chair and ran over to the approaching Hayate and Himeno. "Himeno-nee-chan, what's going on?"

"We have great news. Can you get Go and Kei so we can tell everyone at once?"

"Sure."

Mannen ran into the restaurant while Hayate walked Himeno over to a chair so she could sit down.

"Himeno, Hayate, what's this great news?"

"Hello, Go, Kei! Come over here."

"Uh. Okay, what's gotten into you, Hayate?"

"He's been like this all day, its getting really annoying."

"Don't get mad it's bad for your health."

"No its not."

"Himeno-chan! What's going on?!"

"Sorry, sorry. Our great news is that…"

"I'm going to be a dad."

"What?"

"Hayate, I wanted to tell them."

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Mm-hmm. We just came from the doctor, he confirmed it."

"Himeno-nee-chan that's great! You're going to be a mom!"

Go, Kei, Sasame and Hajime ran into the hospital and quickly spotted Mannen and Shin. Mannen was sitting in a chair, leaned over, staring at his hands and Shin was sitting on the floor beside him, curled up crying into his knees, "Mannen! What happened?" go shouted rushing to the two boys.

"Himeno…nee…chan…Hayate…chan…they…they…" Mannen stuttered, still staring at his hands with a look of fear and disgust.

"Mannen?! What happened to them? What's going on?" Sasame asked looking around for any sign of their friends.

"They crashed…Himeno-nee-chan is…the baby…" Mannen continued to tearfully stutter out bits and pieces of information.

"Oh, no…" Sasame began to put the pieces together.

"Mannen, Mannen… look at me. Where is she? Where is Himeno? Where is Hayate?" Kei looked desperately at the boy, grabbing his hands to get his attention.

"Himeno-nee-chan…is in there, and…Hayate-chan…is…in there…" Mannen said pointing first to a pair of doors separating the trauma wing, then to a door labeled morgue.

"Mannen… Mannen-'s lying. He couldn't have died. He couldn't have, he was going to be a dad. He was so excited."

Just then a man in a white surgical coat splattered with droplets of blood entered the hallway and turned to the group." Can I help any of you?"

"Himeno-nee-chan…is Himeno-nee-chan okay?"

"You're the boys from before. Hmm, how are you all related to those two?"

"Hayate is our brother, Himeno is our sister-in-law. Is Himeno okay, what about the baby?"

"I see, can I talk to you three in private?"

"Is Himeno-nee-chan alright or not?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry? Himeno-nee-chan is fine, right? She's going to be fine and Hayate-chan is going to wake up and they're going to have a happy life with their baby."

Mannen shoved the doctor out of the way and ran into the emergency room. The scene he found was like something out of a horror film. Himeno lay motionless on the surgical table three surgeons stood around her, even with their faces covered by white masks their sympathy was evident.

Mannen walked silently up to her and took her ice cold hand. He looked into her eyes. "Himeno-nee-chan. Himeno-nee-chan, you need to wake up. Hayate-chan will be sad if you keep sleeping. C'mon, wake up! Wake up! Himeno-nee-chan!" Mannen placed his hand over the gaping hole in her chest and held her hand up to his cheek. "What about your baby you can't leave her all alone, Hayate-chan can't take care of her all by himself, you know he's useless without you. Himeno-nee-chan."

"Mannen. C'mon, there's nothing we can do." Go put his hand on Mannen's shoulder comfortingly and pulled him out of the room.


End file.
